He Was My Past, But Now, He's My Future
by FoREverNIne
Summary: He was different, he was beautiful, he was my only, but he is gone, or so I thought it to be. SasuNaru none of them are females. Rated for language and moments
1. Dreams Are Meant to be Forgotten

*BAM*

"Naruto Stop!" a pale man stood there commanding his fiancée to stop rampaging over a stupid comment that was only meant to be a joke.

"No!" the blonde Naruto who obtained blue eyes and a very perfect tanned skinned picked up everything he could lay his hands on and threw it to the ground with rage in his eyes.

The pale skinned man with straight hair, Sai, commanded once again," Stop Naruto, you can't keep on doing this, you'll break everything!"

Naruto stopped and looked at Sai in disbelief and shock," Oh, I see now, of course, you only care about the furniture that you took so long to obtain from your illegal auctions."

"I never said that Naruto. Now Stop It This Right Now!"

"You Said You Loved Me, That's Why I Signed That Stupid Contract Your Father Gave Me!" with that, Naruto threw another flower vase and stormed out of the room

"Naruto Wait!" Sai left after him in hopes of bringing back in the room with him this time

Naruto ran to the elevator and quickly closed it before Sai could come in, he was the only one in there at the moment. He slid down one of the walls on the elevator and sat there curled up in a ball. His tears dropped on his feet, and would slide off.

Sai ran to the elevator manager in hopes of stopping the elevator," Kakashi, I need you to stop the elevator again for me please!"

"He's at it again?"

"Yeah but this is the worst it's ever gotten before,"

"Oh dear Sai, you should stop telling him things that are just practical jokes, they are very serious to him you know,"

"Yeah, Yeah, come on Kakashi hurry hurry!"

"Alright, Alright, calm your man boobs already jeez," Kakashi lifted a small switch up and pressed on a red emergency button. He turned on a mini television set that would show the inside of the elevator. A small security camera is hidden inside the elevator for extra precaution. The elevator took a sudden stop and in the set, Naruto was knocked over and fell on his sides. Naruto noticed the elevator stopped and he quickly stood up. He looked around and found the small camera that was almost impossible to find without trying hard. It was on the top of the elevator in a small cramped in the ceiling. Naruto used one of the polls to climb up and the screen on the television set went haywire and it shut off.

"Darn He found the new hiding spot, I was sure that one would work too," Kakashi pouted and crossed his arms in anger.

"Whatever Kakashi, what level is he on?"

"I don't know we were going to fix the elevator and install that thingy on it tomorrow,"

"Really "thingy" Kakashi? Couldn't you just say a leaver or something?"

"Psh"

"Oh great we'll have to check all two hundred and fifty levels,"

"Actually, plus the basement levels, that's- wait we…"

"Yes we come on," Sai dragged Kakashi and they split ways.

In the elevator, Naruto was once again, rolled up in a ball on the floor. He was beginning to get tired, saying it was three a.m. in the morning, but he couldn't just sleep now, he had to stay awake. But that didn't work for Naruto. He began dozing off more and more until his eyes got heavier and heavier. Until, they were shut tight.

Naruto's dreams weren't his best ones, they were the ones of his past. They were the ones of him, Naruto's tragic love.

Naruto was and orphan, his parents were killed protecting him from rioters breaking an entrance. All he remembers off his parents was his mom's red burning hair, and his dad's bright blue eyes, the ones that he himself, Naruto, possesses.

Naruto lived on the street for three months. Until he finally fainted from hunger and was picked up by someone who dropped him off at the orphanage after they fed him. Naruto wasn't too friendly with the other children there. They all called him a monster that was never supposed to be born. Except for this one little boy. Sasuke Uchiha, he was also an orphan after his brother, he idled so much, killed his whole family, and left him out in the cold in terror and fear. Naruto was interested in this boy, he would try to get his attention a couple of times, but the other would just ignore him.

Until Naruto finally asked the young person," Why are you the only one who doesn't call me a monster?"

The little boy finally turned around to answer his question," Because, what's my merit in that. It won't make you go away or anything. In fact, it just keeps you coming for more," Naruto smiled at the fact that the young boy finally talked to him

Naruto spread another smile across his face," Hey, I like you, what's your name?"

"Hn, why should I tell you,"

"Because-" before Naruto could finish, the boy stopped him

"It's..Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," he turned around so that he couldn't show his little blush threatening to cross his face. Naruto just gave him another smile

"And mines Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki ,"

"Hn"

Naruto woke up when he felt another thud, when he opened his eyes, he was on his sides again. He looked up and found a small section of the elevator open on the ceiling. Sai popped out of nowhere

"I finally found you!" Naruto quickly jumped up and tried to open the doors of the elevator

"You won't be able to get out that way," Kakashi also popped out of nowhere next to Sai. They both jumped down and stood there looking at Naruto.

Sai just sighed in exhaustion," You want to come back to the hotel room now, Naruto?" Naruto just turned his head around ignoring Sai's question," Enough of your stupid attitude Naruto! This is happening every single night, forget about your stupid dreams, he's gone, you have me now, stop!"

"I know that Sai, but I can't forget about him Okay! Would you forget about your first love who died!"

"I didn't mean that, but he's the past come on Naruto, it's three in the morning, it's time to go back,"

Naruto stood there tears began to come down, he reached up to his neck to feel a necklace hanging. It was the last thing Sasuke gave him before an accident happened.

* * *

_What Happened in the Past_

Sasuke suddenly got sick, after a month of coughing out blood, he was finally sent to a hospital. The doctors said that the only thing to stop his condition is surgery, but there was always a risk, the chance of him surviving was fifty-fifty, meaning, that one mistake, would cost him his life. So before the surgery would start, Sasuke gave him his prized possession, a necklace with the picture of the Uchiha Fan.

"If I don't survived this Naruto, I want you to keep this with you all the time,"

"Don't say that Sasuke! You will survive I know that, you have to," Naruto began to tear up

Sasuke gave him a kiss on the forehead," I love you Naruto, see you later, I promise," Sasuke walked off to the surgery room. And the door behind him close.

"I love you too, Sasuke, and you better keep that promise,"

Inside the room, Sasuke was talking to the nurses.

"Did you tell him Sasuke," one of the nurses asked,

"No, I didn't want him to know that will be the last,"

"It'll break his heart though,"

"I know, but I don't want him to know that I was actually adopted into another family, I want him to think that I'm watching over him, even though I will not be,"

"I know Sasuke but-"

"Please I'm moving to Germany, he will never see me again. You know the phrase about the world being small," the nurse nodded," well really, it's not true,"

"Okay but are you sure he'll be alright,"

"Yeah, I gave him my precious necklace," the nurse nodded and the surgeons started getting the scene ready. They would have to tell Naruto that Sasuke didn't make it, so it will have to look the part.

Five hours later, the surgeons walked out and told Naruto the horrible news,Naruto rushed to the room, and found Sasuke lying on the bed, his face was covered, but there was blood all over the floor.( more like watery paint) Naruto fell to the floor and started crying and repeating the word liar over and over again.

Thirty minutes later, the nurse finally took Sasuke out of the room.

During the trip, the nurse finally told Sasuke," You can stop pretending now," Sasuke sat up and looked at the nurse

"So how did it look?"

"Looked like you were dead," they both laughed," but it looked like he died as well," Sasuke stopped laughing.

The nurse opened her mouth to speak again," You heard him didn't you, he kept on repeating the word "liar", you shouldn't have promised that you would "survive" the surgery."

"I know, but what else could I have done,"

"Yeah, but you made HIM dig his own grave,"

"I know I did, if only I could say sorry,"

"Too late for that,"

Naruto never knew that Sasuke was never sick, and that he really is alive, somewhere in the world.

_End of That_

* * *

"Naruto!" Sai finally snapped Naruto out of it," Dreams are meant to be forgotten!,"

Naruto finally collapsed when Kakashi hit him in the neck. He was on the floor again

"Thank you Kakashi,"

"Don't mention it. But Sai, you should really tell him what REALLY happened to Sasuke,"

"No, I'll tell him when I gained his love and forgets about him,"

"Alright suit yourself," Kakashi picked Naruto up and got someone to help with the elevator.

**Did you guys like it? Please, Please, Please give me a review, I always love receiving reviews after each chapter. So Please? Well hope you guys enjoy this one. Thank You : )**


	2. Destroy It With Irises

**Did you guys like that last chapter? Well if you did, here's some more. And of course, don't forget to leave a review to this chapter : D Always love getting review. **

**I Do not own anything in this story: Naruto, songs, books, brands, etc and whatever I use in this story. Thank You**

**Destroy It With Irises**

* * *

Naruto lied on the bed, pretending to be sleeping so that Sai wouldn't give him another damn annoying lecture about forgetting Sasuke. Even though it was already a decade since Sasuke died and they were only twelve, it still pained Naruto about the fact that Sasuke was gone from this world. It still gave him nightmares about the "blood" that was all over the floor after the surgery. But most of all, Naruto felt like he was suffocating when he remembers Sasuke's funeral, when they burry him into the cold hard ground. But, Naruto loved to remember the time when Sasuke was still alive, the moments they have spent together, the nights they would run from the orphanage and watch the city in full throttle when there would be lights filling the darkness. The fun things they would do together during the day to keep each other company. The laughs they shared, the smiles, the hugs, and of course the kisses. Once in a while, Naruto would put his thin fragile finger on his mouth and would outline remember those moments. And of course, once in a why, Naruto would shed a couple of tears whenever Sai was gone.

It was a simple sneeze when Sai realized that Naruto was awake this whole time.

"So you were awake this whole time huh?" Naruto just ignored him. Sai climbed on the bed at sat there next to Naruto. He looked at Naruto for a while, and then he looked at …Sasuke's necklace.

"That necklace, Naruto, is it really that important?" Naruto just gave a quick nod to the question.

"Say, you never really told me about Sasuke that much, all you told me was that he was your first love, and that he died in surgery," Naruto nudged his face in a little closer to the pillow when he heard the phrase" died in surgery" Sai just lifted a brow and began talking," I was wondering, why don't you tell me more about him, if you do, I'll stop tell you to forget about him," Naruto's eyes widened at Sai's words. He quickly sat up straight and quietly ask the man," Really?"

"Yeah, why not,"

"Alright,"

Sai sat faced to face with Naruto," Well, we have all day, you can start whenever you want,"

Naruto gave a small smile, this was one reason Naruto liked Sai, he was gentle and wouldn't push things too far.

"Well let's start from the beginning. I already told you about how I got into an orphanage, right?" Sai just gave a gentle nod and Naruto continued," well when I got to the orphanage, I didn't exactly fit in with everybody else. I was called a monster, a sly fox, a lone wolf, and I was also called a girl," Sai gave a little laugh at the statement "girl" Naruto just crossed his arms,

"Well you're an awesome fiancée,"

"Sorry, sorry, you can move on,"

"As I was saying, since everybody called me a monster, I was always alone, until day thirty," Sai leaned on the side of the wall and got comfortable," I was sitting there thinking to myself when I looked over, and found Sasuke sitting with, well, nobody as well. So I jumped up and walked over to him, when I was first there, he really didn't seem to notice me, or he was just ignoring me. So I called out to him for a couple of minutes, when I finally got tired, he asked me why was I trying to get his attention. And of course I answered him. But I asked a question this time," Naruto looked at Sai, and Sai nodded to move on," So we just kept on asking each other questions, until I finally asked him his name, at first he didn't want to answer me, so I continued pestering him until he finally cut me off and introduced himself. We told each other things we never told each other before, like our life with our families. And stupid things we did that we promised each other to tell anyone. But on day sixty-three, he decided to take me somewhere," Sai started to get even more interested as he raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his hand," we snuck out during the night when everybody was asleep. Since no one would want to be next to us, it was easy to escape with no one finding out,"

Sai moved into yet another position and lied down on his back looking up," He took me to a fenced cliff. When I first set eyes on the scenery, I was astonished, it was the best view of the city, there were beautiful lights that filled the night, the sound of car and street music, it was pure bliss. It was at that moment, when we both noticed how much we meant to each other. It was at that spot where we shared our first moment, our first kiss, together," Naruto began to tear up a bit.

"Day three hundred and ninty-two, was the day he said good bye to me, it was the day he gave me this necklace, and was our last moment together. When I entered that room, the only thing that I touched wasn't him, it was his blood, it was all over the floor, it stained my shoes, I got some on my pants as well," tears began to roll down his cheek. He took his hand and covered his face.

"Day three hundred and ninety-nine, was the day of his funeral, the last thing I gave him was my necklace my parents gave to me the day they died, and they buried it with him," Sai took him in his arms, Naruto just rested on Sai's chest.

"Hey Naruto,"

"What?" Naruto's voice was wavy

"Why don't we go somewhere today, saying that we don't have any business meetings," Naruto just nodded to the idea and for the next half hour, the sat there in silence.

* * *

It was seven p.m and it was dark outside, since Sai told Naruto that they were going somewhere, they got ready at around five-ish. They do take a long time. Sai was wearing an Abercrombie coat with some dark black jeans that seem to match the whole outfit. Naruto was wearing a dark blue top covered by a purple checkered jacket with some dark blue jeans.

"Where are we going Sai?"

"Oh you'll see, but we must go eat dinner first,"

"O…..kay"

The drive there was the usual, they would find something to talk about, and they would go on and on about the subject until one of them changes the it. It was only a thirty minute drive to their favorite restaurant.

The restaurant was very fancy, but the good thing about it was that it didn't need a dresscode. Sai's parents were actually the presidents of a famous management company. And Naruto found out a load of money his parents left for him when he was sixteen, actually, his parents were very famous, Naruto forgot about it from fainting in the streets. So really, the couple's filthy rich.

A waiter that was decently dressed for the scene came up and greeted them," Welcome sirs, the usual?"

"Yes please," Sai responded and gave them his coat. Naruto preferred to keep his on because he was very fragile and weak, so it was easy for him to get cold.

In five minutes, their food was served. Sai had a medium rare steak that was soaked in a little red wine and topped with some house special sauce. Naruto had Italian noodles also soaked in a little wine. Sai persuades Naruto to eat something other than ramen, so Sai orders the food for Naruto, even though Naruto doesn't seem to like the idea.

It took about an hour for them to finish eating, Sai paid and took his jacket and they left. They got in their fancy custom made Volkswagen and drove off.

"Really, where are we going?" Naruto looked at the man in curiosity

"I told you, you'll figure out sooner or later,"

"Fine," Naruto looked forward and pouted.

Sai turned the radio on to keep it from being too quiet. Naruto was on the verge of sleeping. He kept on closing his eyes and open them a minute later. His head began to drop but he caught it again.

"You can go to sleep you know, it is a pretty long drive there,"

"No, I'll stay awake,"

"Yeah, you keep on trying," Sai smile and got Naruto a little annoyed.

About five minutes later, Sai was right, Naruto was sound asleep. Sai just smile and whispered something," Too bad it'll only be a matter of time before I lose you to him," Sai just bit his lip and kept on driving to their destination

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sai stopped the car and woke Naruto up

"Naruto, we're here," Sai had to give Naruto a little nudge

"Hmm," Naruto stood out of the car and followed Sai. Naruto took ahold of Sai's arm. He leaned his head on it and he closed his eyes trying to sleep while walking. Sai stopped which gave Naruto a shock because he kept on walking and didn't notice until he fell.

"Oww," Naruto was on the ground and rubbing the back of his head

"You ok," Sai let out a hand and pulled Naruto up

"Yeah"

"Well you're not going to be after you see where I brought you," Naruto looked around. It took a while for him to notice where the hell they were

"No….." Naruto looked behind Sai. His eyes widened, Naruto stood up and ran, he stumbled a bit, but kept on walking. He stopped, what was in front of him was, nothing other than, Sasuke's grave. Naruto collapsed onto the ground. He looked at the words engraved on the stone.

"Sasuke Uchiha, July 23, 1990-August 10, 2002," Naruto began to cry once again. He looked at Sai who was standing behind him holding a bouquet full of white irises. He handed them to Naruto, he laid them on the ground in front of the grave.

"Naruto,"

"What,"

"I was going to wait until I had all of your love to tell you this, but I decided to tell you after what Kakashi told me"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you can just destroy this grave, because…..because….Sasuke's not down there,"

Naruto stood up and backed away," What do you mean,"

"I mean, Sasuke's ….Sasuke's, he's not dead,"

"You're lying,"

"I'm not. The truth behind it was, Sasuke was actually adopted by another family from Germany. He didn't want you to know, so instead, he made it look like he was watching over you. But to this moment, he out there somewhere,"

"Then, what about my necklace, my prized possession?"

"Well, if he still loved you, then he probably holds it dear,"

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't take everything in so quickly. Naruto took off running again. He wasn't crying, he wasn't mad at Sai, but actually, he was happy, he was thrilled. He might be able to see him, Sasuke, again

"Naruto, Wait! Not again."

'_He's out there, he really is, he's, Sasuke, my love, he's really out there, he's out there roaming the world with another family. I might be able to see him again, I can't believe it I just can't believe it. Even if he isn't here in Japan, I'll go to Germany, or where ever he's at. I have to find him, I have to. No matter what.'_

'_I Have To'_

* * *

**Did you like this one. Please tell me. Please leave a review below. Please, Please, Please I love hearing what you guys think. I'd stay up until dawn writing these stuff for you. Heck when I was writing this, it was two a.m. in the morning. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this one. And leave a review. Thank you.**


	3. Back To Sasuke

**Uhhh sorry for the long wait….I guess if it was that long ago, because I have to update my other stories…..I guess, but here's another chapter of this story that the title is way too long to type. Well, enjoy : )**

**Back To Sasuke**

**Sasuke POV**

I am Sasuke Mercer, I was adopted by a rich German family when I was twelve. My origin is Japan, as for my last name I prefer to use in business, is Uchiha. I never use my last German last name, and sometimes I even forget that I'm a Mercer. All but for two simple reasons, my first, is my brother, Itachi. The man who ruined my life, the man, who killed my family, and that man, led me to my second reason. The most important one of all, is the one person I left behind, I gave the impression that I died, instead of being adopted, my present parents do not know of this act, as for it would ruin the whole fact. I gave the impression that I was watching over that one person. And that one person was the person I spent my last three hundred and ninety-two days, in happiness, an orphan, and last, in love. That one person I would shed tears for or kiss, and that one person, is Naruto Uzumaki, engaged to a friend I keep in contact with. I left an unfulfilled promise, but I intend to keep the promise that way, as for it is the best way, for us. If I cannot be with the one I so dearly loved this past decade, then it is best for us, not to see each other, ever again. As for I am already engaged to a beautiful young lady, Sakura Haruno. I may not love her, but my father insist that I marry her when I turned twenty-five, which is in fact, in three years time.

Sakura's a nice lady, she will not push any subject too far, but she is in the same situation as I am, we do not love each other, as for we love someone else. She loves someone who is already engaged as well, she will not tell me though, as I as well, will not push the subject too far.

I am now living a peaceful life in southern Germany, helping my father's management business. I have only one sibling, Karin, a little sister, we do not concern each other in our lives, she's just a small little brat that I oh so dearly hate her guts. She goes off getting laid and having fun with her boyfriend she finds cute. Having hangovers almost every single mornings, and who has to deal with it, me. I have to hold a bucket near her face just in case she vomits, and I also have to have a phone close in case she pukes her stomach out, and I will show no action of calling an ambulance, she looked like she wanted to die, so I let her, is that so bad, no.

My mother and father are very nice and caring for the two of us, even though I am not related by blood.

I was sitting in front of a window sill looking at the scenery our family's residence had. I was enjoying it until my obnoxious sister came in holding a bottle of bear.

"You don't have to drink that much when you just turned twenty-one," I pointed out to Karin who was stumbling

"Who said I started drinking this year," Karin looked at me with a raised brow.

"I can't believe you're even a Mercer,"

"I still can't believe that out of all the stupid orphans there were, they had to choose you," Karin sat down on the couch taking a sip of beer

"Well maybe Father needed a hand in the future doesn't look like you'd help anyway when I first met you, redhead,"

"Shut up bitch, I had my own brother in mind among those orphans you lived with," Karin slurred a bit of those words

"Oh yeah who was it?"

"Oh that kid you always hung out with, think his name was Naruto, he looked cute I wanted to squeeze him to death," my eyes widened and I shot up and walked to my sister

"Don't You Dare Touch Him!" I yelled at Karin who looked shocked

"Oh really, it's not like he was yours anyways," I looked over and blushed a bit and mumbled something," He was,"

"Wait what, you're telling me that he was you lover, HA don't make me laugh brother," I reached up to my neck and felt a necklace around it, Karin noticed what I was doing, and she shot up and tugged the thing off of my neck in a flash.

"Oh, and what's this trinket around your neck, looks cute," I glared at her

"Give It Back Now!"

"You could always say please, brother, but since you didn't, I'll keep it, just think of it as my late birthday present,"

"Give it you bitch!" Karin turned around and looked pissed

"Excuse me, you just had you guard down, so I took it," Karin showed the front part of the necklace to me but noticed what was in the back," Hmm? What the, why is there writing on this?"

"You wouldn't know because you're stupid,"

"Ha, you think I don't know how to read," Karin put the back of the necklace in front of her face to read it the words

"Don't you dare read it,"

"_You didn't keep your promise teme – Naruto Uzumaki_," Karin got the necklace out of her face, and threw it back to me," Hmm so you weren't lying, well I'm not that mean, so I'll give it back, but be more careful, next time, I'm keeping that for myself," Karin walked off to her bedroom

I clutched the necklace with rage," I hate you so much Karin," I just walked off the other way to my bedroom.

**Sasuke POV End**

Sasuke sat on his desk messing around with the necklace, until his father came in

"Sasuke, my dear boy, how are you doing today, getting along with Karin yet?"

"Father, I'm not good with obnoxious monsters,"

Sasuke father laughed and walked inside the room closing the door behind him," Well I came here to tell you where we are going for vacation this summer,"

"Oh really were, is it America again? I liked it there,"

"No Sasuke, we're going to a different place this time,"

"Oh, where,"

"A small humble, not famous, city named, Konaha,"

Sasuke jumped out of his chair and stood there paralyzed," W-w-what?"

"We're going to your home town, Konaha,"

"But-"

"No buts this time, Sasuke, Sai's family wants to see us again, the whole family is going,"

"Wait What!" Sasuke though about meaningless cuss in his heads," I can't go see them Father,"

"Oh and why's that, did you grow old of Sai, wait, he's the same age as you,"

"You're so funny Father,"

"Oh really, why thank you son for your sarcasm. Wait did you just try to change the subject? Because that's not going to work on me,"

"Do I really have to go,"

"YES! Sai's family will think it's weird turning them down for the tenth time. Now stop this nonsense and hurry and pack, we leave tomorrow morning,"

"Tomorrow Morning!"

Sasuke Father walked out but shot his head back in," Oh yeah, heard that Sai got engaged, heard he's really cute, I just can't wait to see him,"

"_Great~~_," Sasuke threw his hands up in the air and dropped them. In a matter of seconds his father walked out and closed the door. Sasuke walked to his bad and flopped his self on the bed

"Just great,"

* * *

It was five a.m. in the morning, and the Mercers were at the airport waiting for their first class trip to Japan. Sasuke stood with Karin next to a small café with his coat on wearing his headphones listening to some music. Karin was looking into a small mirror applying makeup on, and humming a song. Sasuke mother and father came back and stood next to the two.

'_First Class to Japan please go to the west lobby and board there. Thank You'_

The Mercers heard the overhead and headed to the west lobby to board there plane.

The four boarded their plane at five-thirty and the plane was off at six. Sasuke looked out of the window and sighed

'_I seriously thought I could leave that promise unfulfilled, I'm sorry Sai,'_

The trip lasted for about seven or eight hours and the Mercers were a bit tired.

Sasuke father stretch his arms," I'm beat, should we go eat or not,"

Saskue yawned," Can we just go to sleep,"

"Okay then, but is anybody hungry?" everybody shook their heads and picked their stuff up and called for a cab

Sasuke looked over to his father," So father, what hotel are we staying at?"

"Oh we're not staying at a hotel room, we're staying at Sai's,"

Sasuke shot up but forgot he was in a car and hit his head,"Ow. What we're staying at their place?,"

"Yeah,"

"Can I sleep on the streets for whole month's stay?"

"No, why don't you want to go to Sai's place anymore?"

"No reason,"

"Okay, then we're going with no complaints,"

"Fine,"

It was a half an hour drive to Sai residence, it was about seven when they arrived there and Sai was still asleep. His parents led them each to their room, and they got settled in. They were to be attended at eight to eat breakfast.

Sasuke threw his things in the closet and threw himself on the bed.

"I hate my life," and Sasuke fell asleep.

Sasuke had a good sleep and he checked the digital clock next to the bed on a small table which read eight-fifteen,

"Oh, it's eight fifteen," Sasuke closed his eyes again but he remembered something," SHIT! It's Eight-Fifteen!"

Sasuke took some clothes out of his suitcase and head to the bathroom. It took him about five minutes to get ready and he ran out still trying to tie his tie.

Sasuke opened the door to the dinner room," I'm sorry I'm late, I slept in too long,"

Sai's mom laughed a bit," Oh it's okay dear, Sai was late as well, and so is someone else,"

"Good morning Mother, Father, Auntie, Uncle," Sasuke walked up to Sai and whispered something in his ear," Where's Naruto?"

"Still sleeping, he stayed up late last night reading something,"

"Oh, okay," Sasuke took his seat

Everybody had to wait since they were suppose to start until everybody was here, but no one complained, since it was rude to do so.

Then everybody turned when they heard the door open," AHH! I'm so Sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay Naruto," Sai's mom smiled,"Oh Naruto, meet Sai's friend ,Sasuke,"

Sasuke stood up," I'm sorry Naruto," Naruto eyes widened

"Sasuke,"

"I can explain-"

"Tch, yeah then explain this to me, it's been ten years, and after a year, when you supposedly "died" I was adopted and was engaged to Sai, and I've was here wasting my time thinking that you were watching over me, but no, you were in Germany all this time."

"Naruto I-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everybody else was only watching the drama enjoying every second of it. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and did the most unexpected. He kissed him, but the kiss didn't last long, only five seconds and Naruto separated it and slapped him in the face, he tugged the necklace off of Sasuke neck, noticing it there, and he took his off as well

"Here you can have your necklace back, while I take mine," And that Naruto left the room angry

"Naruto!"

Karin suddenly stood up," Whoa, wait, Sasuke, that was your ex, he's hot, to bad he's gay,"

"Shut up Karin."

Sasuke father stood up," Sasuke explain,"

"Uhh,"

Sai stood up as well,"Sasuke, down the hall, left and the last door," Sasuke nodded and ran out the door," Mr. Mercer, would you like to hear the story "Three Hundred and Ninety-Two Days with Naruto and Sasuke?," Sai grabbed his shoulders and sat him down.

"Well it's a very long story," as Sai distracted the others, Sasuke went to Naruto's room, hoping to see him again.

**Updating this story, check. PLEASE DON'T FORGET REVIEWS! Appreciate it! Hoped you enjoyed this one, Hope you will enjoy the next one as well. Thank You!**

**FanfictionLover 9 **


	4. Ten Years and Finally

**Hi, I'm back with finally, another chapter of this story, the reason I didn't get to this story for a very long time, was because, if you noticed, I have posted a new story, well it's not new, but it's the latest. I have gotten attracted to writing that story and couldn't get away from it. But I have finally persuaded myself to type more chapters for all of my stories. So I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review for this chapter, as it would make me very please. Thank You! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**Ten Years and Finally**

* * *

** Naruto POV**

I sat on my bed inside my big and spacious room. I wasn't mad, but really, I was merry, very, very merry beyond words. I finally got to see Sasuke again, after ten long years of thinking he was forever gone from my life, he's actually here, in my house, ALIVE! At that moment in the dining room, I just wanted to jump at him, but instead, I just dumped him. I paced around my room, stopping only when a brilliant plan popped in my head, but was only refused by my heart.

Could this actually be it? After dreaming, that I would finally be able to see Sasuke again, and be with him again. But then what about Sai, I can't just leave him like that, I'm so scandalous, no, no, no, I have to choose, but even with a mental disorder, I would still choose Sasuke, but I know how much Sai cares for me.

I threw myself on the bed, frustrated with this idiotic question

This question is the easiest to solve, the only one I want to be with it Sasuke, but I really can't leave Sai. Sasuke lives all the way in Germany, if I really do get back with him, I would either have to go with him to Germany, or stay here, having a long distant relationships, which I know wouldn't really work out. So what am I suppose to do! Why does this have to happen to me!

I sat up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there," I got up off the bed.

"Who do you think usuratonkachi," it was Sasuke. It's Sasuke!

I just wanted to fling the door open and jumped at him, and embrace him, never letting him go. I walked to the door happily, putting my hand on top of the knob , but my smile turned upside down when I realized something. If he left me before, who says he wouldn't do it again. I looked back at my desk, where the necklace laid on top, I looked back and let the knob go as I walked over the desk and replied to Sasuke

"What do you want?" I gripped the necklace tightly

"Open the door Naruto, I can explain….. I can explain….everything,"

There was a silent pause, until I opened my mouth to speak," What is there to explain, you started your life anew, and left…..me," I put the necklace down and looked over to the door.

"I didn't leave you Naruto, if it was my choice, I would stay with you…forever," there was another silent pause, but was broken by Sasuke this time," Naruto…I miss you, I really do, I missed you then, and I miss you now,"

I looked back at my desk, took ahold of the necklace, as my eyes went downward," Shut up,"

"Naruto let me in, I will explain to you everything, I promi-,"

"Promise what, your promises are shit! You promise this, you promise that, I know you fulfilled every promise you made for me before, but you broke that promise in the hospital,"

"Naruto please, just let me-,"

"SHUT UP!" I cuffed my ears with my hands

"Please Naruto, do you know how many times in the morning I would wake up, expecting you to be there, beside me, do you know how many times I wanted to see you and tell you one thing?"

"Oh really what,"

"…I love you….."

At those exact three words, I shot up as I went over to the door, still holding the necklace, and punched it," Shut up….please, just..," I slid down the door, tears falling and rolling down my cheek.

"Naruto, I'm not giving up, le-,"

"Shut Up, Bastard!" I started to pound the door with my fisted hands.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I am,"

"Bastard," my pounds softened, as I repeated the word over and over again.

"Please, Naruto,"

I got up and wiped my tears away from my eyes and looked downward, thinking of my final answer, until I opened my mouth and said," The doors unlocked, idiot,"

**Naruto POV End**

Sasuke put his hands on the knob and he turned it and opened the door, revealing a red eyed Naruto standing in front of him, the necklace hanging from his hand on his side. Sasuke stepped into the room and closed the door. He looked at Naruto, who took interest in the floor, he smiled as he embraced Naruto. Naruto returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto, I love you,"

A stream of tears fell down Naruto's face, as he put the necklace around Sasuke's neck," Do you know how long I've been dreaming for this, teme,"

"Sorry dobe," Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto, passionately, the best kiss they had in years," I think it would be best if we head back to the dining room, I'm quite hungry after a long plane trip, Sasuke put his necklace back around Naruto's neck, as the both smiled and exited the room.

* * *

**Short Chapter, sorry for my lack of detail, and sorry for any mistakes as well. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! Thank you! **


	5. You Can't Just Say That

**HI!**

**Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while, for those of you who were waiting for this update. **

**Well, uh, I don't have anything to say, so yeah, enjoy!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**You Can't Just Say That**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I looked at Sasuke in the eye, to be honest, I still haven't made up my mind yet, I really want to be with Sasuke, but what about Sai. I just can't abandon him, I'm so confused.

"Naruto?" Sasuke arched a brow

"Huh, oh, I…I don't know," I admitted

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned

"I can't leave Sai," I said to him

Sasuke sighed," Naruto….don't you want to be with me again?" he asked me

"Of course I do, Sasuke, but I don't know what to do. I've been with Sai for as long as I can remember,"

"Naruto….you don't have to worry about it, I understand," my heart sank, Sasuke turned around, and walked over to the door

"Sasuke wait," I ran over to grabbed his arm," if I could, I would be with you forever, but it's not that easy,"

"I know it isn't Naruto, but, I'm also worried about Sai, I know he loves you, and now, I think that it would be better for you to be with him, instead of me," I let go of his arm, and looked at him

"What?" I asked him, confused

"I'm saying, after ten years, it's over, Naruto," Sasuke turned away

"What, you can't just say that, Sasuke!" I began to tear up," I love you, I really do. I want to be with you, after ten years, do you know how long it's been!?" I looked down," You can't just say that," I tear fell to the ground, followed by others.

"Naruto…..I'm going to go back with the others," Sasuke left the room, leaving me, shocked. I lost my appetite, as I closed the door, and my knees lost its strength, as I tumbled onto the floor," I hate my life,"

**Naruto POV END**

Sasuke walked down the hall and into the dining room, as everybody's eyes landed on him.

Sasuke walked over to his seat and sat down, brushing off the stares from everyone

"Where's Naruto," Sai's mother questioned the raven

"I don't know, I left his room a minute ago," he replied back to her

Sai stood up," I'll go talk to him," as he made movement

"Don't," Sasuke quickly stood up and stopped him," not now," onyx eyes clashing.

Sai sighed," If not now when, he's just going to lock himself in his room," Sai told the raven in front of him

"Yes, but, it's not a good time, trust me, especially for you," Sasuke told him

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you shouldn't go in," Sasuke began to get frustrated

Sai sighed again and took his seat, as Sasuke did the same

* * *

**Sorry if it was a very, very short chapter, I couldn't really think of anything else after that :P. Well hope you enjoy, **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	6. What Have I Done?

**I haven't updated this story in a lonnnnnnng time LOL! I was trying to finish my other story 'Beauty I Shall Behold' and that one quite close to the end. So if you like, check the story out. **

**Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **

**Naruto POV**

**What Have I Done? **

* * *

I sat on the wooden floor of my sorrowful room, and looked down, finding the craftsmanship interesting at the moment. After ten years of suffering in pain, believing that the one you truly love died all this time, you'd think that you'd finally get a happy ending, well, the universe just has to prove you wrong.

I finally got to see Sasuke again, I have the chance to finally be with him again, to be free of my pain and tears, and live the rest of my life, with him. But I can't just forsaken Sai like that, I know how much he really cares for me, who knows, if I do get to go with Sasuke, will he really love me as much as Sai, and care for me.

"No, no, no, Naruto, you mustn't think like that," I hit myself on the head," does Sasuke….really love me?" I pondered," What if….," I smacked myself on the head again," No! Naruto!" I argued with myself, as I sighed and got up, wiping the remaining tears from the drama with my sleeve. I walked over to the door and turned the knob, opening the door slowly and walking outside, closing it behind me, and I was on my way to hell.

I walked down the hallway, looking out the window, not noticing where I was walking, until I bumped into one of the maids and we both tumbled to the floor.

"Ah!" the women cried as we landed. I quickly got up and regained my balance, went over to her, and letting out a hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to her," I wasn't paying attention,"

"Oh, don't worry about, Young Master," she took my hand as I pulled her up and off the floor, she straightened herself and smiled. She had black, long, silky hair, with pure white skin and dark green eyes," what were we thinking about this time? Young Master," she chuckled, cover her mouth with her lightly fisted hand

I awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of my head," I-…..I don't know….,"my smile disappeared as I frowned.

The she gave a small, sweet, gentle smile," It's about that raven haired man out there, isn't it," she laughed," I didn't expect you to have such good taste in men," she said," well not that Sai-sama isn't good looking or anything," she spoke," but you've gone over the roof this time,"

I gasped and took a step back," How….?"

The maid chuckled," I overheard the story Sai-sama was telling and the others," she looked into my eyes and touched my cheek," it must be so hard for you…" she said, looking at me with her smile, but with eyes full of pity.

My eyes began to sting as tears began to form at the corner of my eyes. I hate it when people look at me like that.

The maid took a handkerchief out of her breast pocket and started to wipe the tears away," There's always happiness in the most toughest of times," she said, who handkerchief just tabbing at my eyes," just find where the light is," she finished wiping my eyes, as she separated her hands from my face and folded the handkerchief, putting it back into her pocket and smiling one more time at me," just follow your heart," she spoke as she pointed to her chest," and maybe, things will take a turn for the best," she said and bowed down," I hope you have a nice say, Young Master,"

"You too," I smiled. The maid chuckled and walked past me, waving her hand.

I smiled once more, and continued to walk to the dining room, where everybody was.

I passed by some other maids and some butlers, as I waved a good morning to all of, some of them chuckled, they were probably the ones who heard the story.

I finally made it to the dining room, as I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I placed my hand on the handle and twisted it, as I pushed the door opened, revealing the seven I was already expecting to see, and one, I didn't want to see, Sasuke. The raven glanced at me, but looked away a split second later. I looked away from him and walked over to Sai and took a seat next to him.

"Good Morning, Naruto," Sai smiled at me

"Good Morning," I replied," I am sorry that I'm late," I bowed

"It's alright, Naruto," Mr. Mercer looked over at me," I suppose you couldn't dodge the matter," he said, glancing at Sasuke

Sai leaned over and whispered into my ear," We're are going to talk about what you and Sasuke were talking about earlier in your room," I jerked and looked down

"I'm not up to it Sai," I rejected his idea

"Naruto," he said," I just want to know what-,"

"I said 'I'm not up to it' Sai," this time I said it louder than I really should have.

Sai backed away and took a sip of his black coffee," Alright then," he said placing the cup back down on the table.

I glanced at Sasuke on more time, he was drinking his tea while talking to Sai's parents. I looked away from and looked down at my lap, as tears were beginning to form again.

I could feel someone staring at me, I looked up, not moving my head, as directly sitting across from me, was Sasuke's sister, I think it was….Karin? She looked…okay…I guess, I don't really like her red hair, it reminds me of my mother's red hair, except her is more…dull. Mother's was more vibrant and vivid, filled with life. Hers is just, plain. She stared down at me, with a smirked on her face.

Funny, her smirk, looks almost exactly like Sasuke's. They're not related, but…

I wiped my tears while nobody was looking (except for Karin), as I looked up at her and raised a brow," Do you need anything?"

Karin chuckled and rested her head on her hands, as she cocked her head," No, nothing of the sort," she smirked again," I was just looking at your hair," she smiled," it's so bright,"

At the corner of my eye, I could see that Sasuke jerked and looked over at Karin, glaring at her. Karin seemed to have noticed as well and her smirk grew bigger," But your eyes are the miracle," he said

"Uhh," I backed away and looked somewhere else," thanks…,"

"No Prob," she said," they're so big and bright with color," she complimented," they remind me of tropical seas,"

Okay~, she's a tad bit weird…

"Karin," Sasuke called," you're scaring him," he said

"What!" she emit," no I'm not," she glared at him

Sasuke took another sip of his tea," Yeah….you are," he glanced at me.

Karin stuck a tongue out at Sasuke and let out a 'hmph'

"Karin!" Mrs. Mercer emit," don't be rude," she said

Karin stuck her tongue back in and looked down at her lap," Sorry, Mother,"

Sasuke smirked, earning another glare from Karin. I smiled as I laughed a little, gaining attention from Sasuke, Karin, and Sai. Karin and Sai began to laugh with me, as Sasuke stared at the three of us, and smiled

Karin looked at the smiling Sasuke, and then looked away from him, as her laughed started to fade into a relieved sigh.

Sai looked at me, and then looked over at Sasuke, as he wasn't just smiling, he was smiling at me. Sai's laugh began to steady, as we both stopped laughing, and Sai's smile seemed to fade.

Breakfast was over, as the chefs began to take our dishes and bring them over to the kitchen to wash. Everybody got out of their seats and began to walk out of the dining room. The adults walked in the other direction, as Sai's parents lead them to show the Mercers around their garden. Sai, Karin, Sasuke, and I walked in the other direction, over to the west wing, over to our rooms, until Karin walked in front of us and stopped us," Wait!" she emit

"What is it now, Karin," Sasuke groaned

Karin glared at the raven before looking back over to us," Since we're going to be staying here for a while," she said," why don't you show us around Sai," she suggested," but not the garden, I've seen too many of those," she chuckled

"But you've been around here before," he told her

"Yeah, yeah," she swatted her hands," but that was years ago," she said

Sasuke sighed and shook his head," Karin, what did Mother say about-,"

"It's alright," Naruto said, cutting Sasuke off," I'll show her around,"

Sasuke and Sai's eyes widened," What-,"

"You guys can rest," I smiled

Sai looked at me for a while but then sighed," Alright then," he said," Karin, you can follow Naruto around, he'll show you ever inch of this house," he said as he smiled

"Yay," Karin said, as she jumped over to me and hugged my arm, which seemed to make Sasuke and Sai glare at her.

Karin waved a 'bye' to the other two as she urged me to walked forward," See ya two," she stuck her tongue out at both of them, as she laughed and tugged me away.

"Tch," Sai hissed," Karin never changes," he fisted his hands

"No shit, Sai," Sasuke grunted and continued walking to his room. Sai looked away from Karin and me, as he turned back around and followed Sasuke, running to catch up to them

I sighed as I thought to myself, this is going to be a hassle…..

**Naruto POV End**

**Karin POV**

My arms were wrapped around Naruto's as I put up a big (fake, may I say) smile. Naruto was a tad bit taller than me, although, we're almost the same size.

But I couldn't help but glare at him for a second because he seems to actually be skinnier than me, his arms look so fragile, that if I tighten mine, his bones would shattered. Overall, he himself looks very fragile, like a porcelain doll. His eyes were a perfect shade of blue, they remind me of the Caucasian Sea, his hair was so vivid and bright, like the beautiful sun itself. I never meant for the compliments from earlier to mean anything, but hell, he's pretty hot. If anything, he could actually beat Suigetsu in looks. Naruto's personality doesn't seem to be bad, he's pretty gentle.

Wait! I'm not falling for him am I? I thought to myself, as my grip on Naruto's arm tightened.

No, no, you have Suigestu, Karin! Snap out of it!

"Well as you already know, this is the dining room," Naruto spoke, which took me out of my trance.

"Wh-what?" I said," Oh! Oh yes, been there," I laughed. We continued walking down the hall full of maids and butlers.

They all seem so nice to Naruto, greeting him with a warm smile and a wave of 'Hello.' Some of them would be more formal and bow at his presence, calling him 'Young Master,' or something like that. But there were two that caught my eye. One, was a maid with black silky hair that was tied in a low ponytail, she was quite tall, with pure white skin, and a beautiful face.

She reminds me of someone, I thought

The other one was also a maid, with bright blond hair like Naruto's, and icy blue eyes. She was shorter than the other, the same height as Naruto. A small portion of her hair was tied up, and the rest fell to her waist. The both stood next to a small table with a vase full of roses resting on top. The two bowed at Naruto, as, he for the first time, didn't bother waving back to them. He didn't even look at them, he passed them without a word.

About ten seconds later, I look back, and noticed, the two, were gone.

"Naruto?" I called his name

"Yes," he replied back to my call

"Why didn't you seem to wave back at those two-,"

"Cause they don't belong here," he said, cutting me off

I paused for a second and raised a brow," What are you talking about?" I cocked my head

"Those two," he said," they aren't my servants, they're trespassers," he continued

"Eh!" I gasped," then why didn't you report-,"

"I don't need to," he cut me off," they'll be caught soon enough," he smiled and looked down at me.

We stopped in front of a maple door, as he pointed to it," That's the library, you can read about almost everything in that room" he said, and pointed to another door next to it," and that's-," Naruto stopped, and put his hand down," let's continue," he said, as we continued walking.

When we passed the door that Naruto didn't introduce to me, I felt a chill, it was the coldest second of my life, what is behind that door? Whatever it is, I rather not find out.

Naruto showed me the rest of the mansion, he also told me about how he and Sai met.

"So do you love him?" I asked Naruto

Naruto went silent for a second, as all I could hear was our footsteps," I do," he continued," and I don't," he said

"What's that suppose to mean, Naruto. You do love Sai don't you?" I asked him," I mean, he is your fiancée,"

Naruto went silent again," Yes, he is," he said," But, I didn't know what I was thinking," he continued," at first, we started out as just ordinary friends. Until his family adopted me, and his father wished for us to be betrothed," he said.

"You could've said 'no,' Naruto," I said

"I know that," he chuckled," but….," his voice wandered off into space," he looked so much like Sasuke," he finally spit out," I couldn't bring myself to say 'no,"

We both went silent, as we walked back to our rooms. Our footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, and the only thing we could here were the birds chirping outside. It would seem quite peaceful, but, Naruto… I didn't want to open my mouth and say something to make it worse.

We finally reached my room, as I opened the door and stepped inside. I turned around and smiled at Naruto," Thanks Naruto," I laughed

"No problem," he replied back, as he bowed," now, if you excuse me," he said," I need to get some rest,"

"Oh," I emit," alright,"

Naruto smiled at me and closed the door for me, as he left down the hallway.

**Karin POV End**

**Sasuke POV**

I lied on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling, studying the paint work, finding each and every stoke interesting enough to take my mind off of Naruto.

Oh, and I done it again, I'm thinking of Naruto. Why can't I get my mind off of him, he's not mine anymore, he's Sai and that's final. And I have Sakura, my parents are already thinking about what to do for the wedding, even though it's in three years. And hopefully it won't be a splash of pink!

I sighed, as I sat up and scratched the back of head.

"Naruto, tell me, now," I heard Sai's voice, is was fuzzy, but it was clear

"I said no," and then, there's Naruto's. I turned around and looked at the wall, I finally remembered that Naruto's room was next to mine.

"You're being stubborn," Sai scolded back," I just want to know-,"

"I said 'no!" Naruto shouted the last part

I crawled over to the wall and put my ear against it, so much for sound proof, I grunted. And no, this does not count as eavesdropping, it's….

"Why don't you just tell me!?" Sai shouted

"Cause I don't want to!" Naruto seemed to have chocked down a cry, his voice wavering," I don't have to tell you everything, Sai!" he yelled at him

"I'm just worried about you Naruto!" Sai told him, which made my eyes widened," why don't you kno-,"

"I DO KNOW!" Naruto shouted very, very, loudly," I do!" he repeated," which is why it's so hard!" I know what Naruto's talking about," why does it have to be me!?" he questioned himself

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Sai asked

"You make it so hard for me to choose!" Naruto emit

"You're not talking about Sasuke, are you?" Sai questioned, he could be so stupid sometimes.

"Who else am I talking about!?" he said," More than anyone else, I want to be with him!" he emit, as Sai went silent," but, whenever I think about that, you- you always pop in my head, I have always loved you, Sai," my heart seemed to sink at those words as I pushed my ear into the wall so hard, that it hurt," and, I know you love me too," he spoke," but, it's just, not the same," Naruto finally said," I love him, Sai. So much, that I wish I didn't!" Naruto started to cry, as I heard sniffling," but….," he mustered out," I-I lost my chance…..he doesn't need me anymore…." His voice was very faint now…. I could barely hear him

"I- I'll let you have some time alone Naruto," Sai finally said. And a couple seconds later, I heard the door opening, and then closing, as it was followed by footsteps.

"I love him…" Naruto said," I love Sasuke, so much,"

My eyes widened at those words, as I backed away from the wall and sat on the heels of my feet. What have I done?...

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished! This chapter took me couple of days lol! ^^**

**Well, hope you liked this chapter and please leave some REVIEWS! Please?...! **

**Thank you! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **


End file.
